totaldramatroubleinparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor
Trevor, labelled The Sweet Guy, was a camper on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise as a member of the Crazy Rabbits. Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise Audition Pic Gallery Trevor Pjs.png|Trevor's Pjs Trevor swimsuit.png|Trevor's Swimsuit.(I know it looks awful) Trivia *He is based entirely off Tbird *Only contestant to have an actual company logo on clothes First Impressions Alex- I don't really know him but he seems nice. Alice- I wanted to meet her. I wish she didn't get voted off early Ari- She seems shy. Arturo- If Mariah liked him I will too. Cassie- She's pretty and seems nice. Chad- I need to meet him still. Christina- She seems cool Colt- Well I heard he's been talking about me so I'll say he a jerk Dan- Seems cool but I don't know him well Destiny- Same as Colt Dex- We have a lot of mutual friends. So maybe I should get to know him. Ellie- She seems nice Emma- She's nice and we are somewhat friends Erick- Uhhhh sneaky. Hilary- Nice and pretty Ireland- Haha she seems super fun Jonna- Same as Ireland Kylie- She's a good friend Lauren- Good friend. :) Linda- Very rude. Malik- My best bud. Mallory- Seems soooo nice. Mariah- Same as Malik Monique- I need to get to know her. Nick- Well he seems nice and him and Lauren would be probably the best couple ever. Ronnie- I love her she's so nice. I feel bad for her though. Shawn- He seems fun to hang with. Skyler- I don't really know. Her and Colt did the same thing... Taylor- She seems nice. I could maybe see her in the finals. With me of course. Justine- Let's just say I miss Chris to my surprise CJ- He seems nice but maybe cocky. I hardly know him though Interview Are you excited about the show? Trev: Yeah totally. I've always wanted to go to the Caribbean Who do you have a crush on? Trev: Kylie is cute. Are you afraid of having new hosts? Trev: Well I should be, I don't know what to expect with them. How will you spend your time? Trev: Drinking tequila! Just kidding, I'll have fun and relax in the sun. Haha that ryhmes! Who do you want to become friends with? Trev: Anyone that's nice How will you play the game? Trev: Um just be myself? How else would I act? How will you use your money if you win? Trev: Charity What are your hobbies? Trev: Hanging with friends, playing paino, and most importantally listen to music. Are you satisfied with your teammates? Trev: Yup I couldn't have asked for better. What's your favorite type of music? What types of singers? Trev: Pop, hip-hop, and rock. Linkin Park, Avril Lavigne, Jessie J, Katy Perry, Eminem, and a whole bunch more. Your favorite movie? Color? Trev: Finding Nemo :D. And my favorite color is green. What do you want to be when you grow up? Trev: Don't have a clue. An actor maybe :)